


Sequin Undercover

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Clubbing, Collars, Consent, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Magnus, Precum Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Shaving, Smut, So So So Much Precum, Spinoff, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: This is a spin-off of Dress Rehearsal, starring my homeboy Magnus on his way to self-discovery and realizing that he's not just a six in a group of sevens.It will spoil Dress Rehearsal, so if you want to read that story, start with that.You will be able to enjoy this story without having read all the dark, angsty shit that's DR, so I decided to publish this separately. Inclusion, people!There might be some darkness lurking in here too, it is *my* fic after all, but not much. And happy endings! So, so many!Tags added later if need be. I literally make these up as I go along.Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/tim-my/playlist/2sIX7UO6B8Re0JeEeFQqQJ?si=yAudct5dQX2kitq74xkbSA





	1. Please, Mr Postman

Magnus had forgotten about his order by the time the package was delivered to him. Even had been found, and Isak had been informed, and there was no reason for Magnus to be visiting the gay club scene anymore. He did miss it, though, all that  _ attention _ he had been getting. And not just from some old dudes! Young, officially hunky guys were also noticing  him and checking him out, and it had been at least as intoxicating as the drinks he had been offered. So when he took the package to his room and opened it his heart started to beat a bit louder than normal. His eyes caught a glitter of light and something inside him was awakened again.

Magnus held his breath as he took the collar out of the box and peeled the see through plastic wrapping off. It was beautiful. It was about two fingers wide, black soft velvet on the inside and the outside covered in copper and rose gold sequins. The buckle and the D-ring for the leash - why hadn’t he ordered a leash? - was golden and the leather strap black. It was the gayest looking thing Magnus had ever laid his eyes on, maybe apart from actual guys practically doing each other in a booth at the club. It was magnificent.

The buckle was a bit fiddly to attach, especially when Magnus didn’t want to look into the mirror before he was all dressed up in his new gear. But he managed to put the collar on and not strangle himself with it. It fit perfectly, not too tight but still resting on his skin all the way around. Yesss. Magnus ran his finger along the edge of the collar and smiled softly to himself.

He dove in the box again. He pulled out a pair of pleather pants. They were semi matte but still had this alluring sheen that he couldn’t stop looking at. They looked quite small. He had taken two sizes smaller ones than he usually wore, just like the website had instructed him to do, but now he was having second thoughts about them. He couldn’t possible squeeze himself into them. But he sure as hell was going to try.

Five minutes later Magnus was standing in front of the mirror, eyes closed and nervous. He looked probably ridiculous. You cannot take a six, put a sparkly collar on it and call it an eight. But, Magnus reminded himself, Even had kissed him. With enthusiasm and out of his own initiative. Even had wanted to hook up with him, and he could’ve had anyone in the whole club. Magnus took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“Fuck that’s tight!” Magnus gasped, out loud. The shirt was a good choice, a fitted but not tight white t-shirt with Snoopy wearing sunglasses on it. It dressed the whole outfit down just the right amount, Magnus thought, blushing a bit at the fact that he knew about things like dressing outfits down. But the pants. They were so tight. They didn’t feel like that at all, they were super comfortable and he didn’t need to worry about the seams giving in and tearing, but he could see everything through them. Absolutely everything. He would have to shave places he never had thought of shaving before.

And the collar. It was so pretty. It drew the attention to his long neck, which was in Magnus’ own opinion one of his most attractive features. He ran his finger along the round collar of his t-shirt, contemplating, and nodded then. Go bold or go home. He pulled the shirt off and grabbed a pair of scissors, cut the shirt’s collar off and put the shirt back on. He could see the tip of his collarbone through the opening now. And got some useful info about the stretching capacity of his new pants. Fuck, he was getting hard from looking at himself? That had happened literally never. And he hadn’t even looked at his butt yet.

Magnus turned around and took a little peek over his shoulder.

“Holy shit!”

He covered his mouth. Mom was home. But she didn’t seem to hear anything, at least she didn’t call out to Magnus, asking what he had said. He tried to turn further, distorting his spine, to ogle at his ass. It looked so great in these pants. It was the cut, and the well thought out decorative seams, but his ass looked absolutely fuckable. Shit. Magnus had to give it a little tentative slap. Oh yes. He nibbled at his lower lip with the tips of his teeth. It would be a crime to not take these pants out to town.

Magnus undressed a bit reluctantly. But he was going to have to shave and it would take quite a long time, shaving everything from the waist down. The thought made his hard dick twitch a bit. How smooth it would be soon, and how much better the pleather pants would look then. He took his bathrobe from the closet and wrapped himself into it. He was almost out the door of his room when he remembered he hadn’t taken the collar off. It felt so natural that he had forgotten about it. He fumbled with the buckle for a moment and threw the collar on his bed next to the pants, opened the door and slipped into the bathroom.

“I’m taking a shower”, he let his mother know. Then mom would know that she could not, absolutely not under any circumstances, open the bathroom door without his permission. The lock had been acting up for years and nobody had gotten around to fix it. It wasn’t safe to lock because there was no guarantee it would unlock again.

Magnus took the robe off and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on, a bit on the warm side. He didn’t like cold showers one bit. Some people claimed they were invigorating, but to Magnus they were just cold. Warm was so much better. Magnus let the warm water run all over his body and stroked his chest with his fingertips, absentmindedly. He’d have to deal with his erection first, he needed to be able to focus on the shaving part.

He closed his eyes and thought about Mahdi more out of habit than anything else. The thought was still arousing, imagining how his dark hands would look traveling on his pasty white skin, along his chest and his abdomen and sides, his hips and soon to be hairless thighs. Magnus sighed softly and pushed his fingers into the fair silky curls at the root of his dick. They’d also be gone soon, he wanted to bid them farewell. They would grow back eventually, of course, but still, it felt appropriate to feel them out thoroughly before removing them.

The silky hair traveled around the base down to the balls and behind them into his crack. Magnus trailed it with his fingers, teasing the sensitive skin along the way. He was breathing a bit heavier now, and though the water washed it all away he knew he was dripping by now. His dick was a fucking geysir most of the time, a fact that had made puberty even more awkward than normally. There were times when he had to wear two pairs of underwear to school. And extra loose fitting pants. It didn’t help one bit that he had such a big dick. Now that he thought of it, maybe he hadn’t been peeking in the gym shower just to compare sizes. He blushed.

Magnus ran his finger around his rim, teasing his anus gently. He didn’t have proper lube for shower, water based really didn’t work at all, so he couldn’t finger himself. But the shower did offer him other pleasures, and because he would have to spend so long shaving he wanted to come as fast as possible. Savouring was for less tight schedules. Magnus turned the water pressure a bit lower so he could unscrew the shower handle off. He took the hose and pressed his thumb over it, increasing the pressure of the stream, and turned the water higher as well. He leaned on the wall with his free and and aimed the piston stream at his frenulum. That always made him come in less than a minute.

About forty seconds later Magnus screwed the shower handle back on, cheeks flushed and knees a bit wobbly. Short and sweet and intense, just what he had needed now. He took his razor and shaving cream and looked at his legs. He should start with them. Magnus took the shower chair mom used when shaving her legs and sat down. Lathering shaving cream on his legs felt a bit weird. At the same time odd and somewhat sensual. He had never really taken notice of his legs, other than that they were long and awkwardly in the way and that they worked like they were supposed to. But now, as he was rinsing the remains of the shaving cream off his silky smooth legs he noticed that they looked quite nice. He should’ve done this ages ago.

Shaving above the knee was more awkward and tricky than below them. His buttcrack, even more so, and by the time he had gotten rid of all his pubic hair Magnus was so fucking done with this shit. He probably should’ve shaved his pits too but he just couldn’t be bothered anymore. Screw it. He just washed his hair quickly and finally got out of the shower.

In the safety of his room Magnus took off the robe in front of the mirror. His body looked strange and familiar at the same time. His skin was still pasty and his muscles far from toned, but the smoothness really worked for him. Or maybe he just had a thing for that. Either way, his legs looked damn fine. For the first time in his life Magnus posed naked in front of the mirror to enjoy the view instead of scrutinizing it.

He had trouble finding suitable underwear. He didn’t want to go commando, firstly because his dick was basically the Old Faithful, and second, it would’ve looked a bit  _ too _ dirty. Those pleather pants covered nothing and enhanced everything. He needed some modesty. If he’d dress up too slutty people would get the wrong idea. What was the right idea, then, Magnus wasn’t quite sure. But he was certain he didn’t want everyone at the club to notice he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He rummaged through his underwear drawer and finally settled on a pair of tighty whities. They were a bit on the tight side, but when he pulled them between his cheeks they were okay.

After drying his hair Magnus added some hair powder to the roots to give them volume. He had heard of the product from one club goer with really nice hair and he had bought a tub the very next day. It actually worked wonders. When he had done his hair and dressed up into his outfit Magnus noticed that out of the mirror was looking a solid seven. He turned to look at his ass. The make-do thong worked nicely. From behind and in these pants he was an eight, no questions asked.

Magnus turned back around to check out his imprint. It looked..obvious. It was just so very, very there. What if someone grabbed it without asking? Magnus licked his lips quickly. Maybe they wouldn’t. His ass was much more alluring anyway, that would probably get some squeezes. Magnus kind of hoped it would. He felt a bit ashamed at that wish, women all over the world were being harassed daily and here he was dreaming about getting groped. Privileged.

He just really wanted to stop being a virgin. And since girls hadn’t been too impressed by his presence or advances and guys seemed to be interested Magnus had decided to focus on them for now. It really helped that he had always been checking out guys and their looks, just like he had done with girls. Maybe Isak was right and he was somewhat bi. At least he was very curious. He had tried to ask Isak about sex stuff with guys but he had been too shy to ask directly and Isak didn’t understand his innuendo. Possibly on purpose. Thinking about Isak made Magnus smile a bit. He was so happy that Issy was healing now, and that his dreamy Even had started that journey as well. Magnus was happy when his friends were happy.

Magnus sneaked out of his room. He was wearing his gray sweatpants and hoodie over his new hot clubgear. White sneakers luckily worked with both outfits. He had pulled the hood on his head to hide his voluptuous hair and tied the strings to hide the collar. It was so fiddly to put on, he didn’t want to take it off now. Plus he liked it. It felt nice around his neck.

“I’m going out”, he told his mother. Mom told him to have fun, be nice to people and stay safe. Magnus’ ears turned red under the hood when he thought about the condoms he had in his backpack, and he rushed out the door. He was going to do his best to follow all his mother’s orders.


	2. Oh, You Pretty Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't forgotten this. But I needed a spark. Then it came to my knowledge that there are no Chris/Magnus fics anywhere, and that just had to be fixed. So here we are, I hope you enjoy this!

There was a queue to the club. It wasn’t too long, though, so Magnus decided to get in it and wait. He had shoved his sweats and hoodie in his backpack already, and didn’t really feel like putting them back on again so he could switch locations. The cool night breeze made his nipples hard under his shirt, and he was pleased to notice their imprints looked kind of sexy. He ran his fingers through his bouncy hair and wiped the feel of hair powder on his thigh without thinking about it.

“Allow me”, the guy behind him said. That was the only warning Magnus got before he felt a hand brush on his thigh. It wiped off the remains of hair powder but also, very non-discreetly, copped a feel of the pleather. Magnus’ breath got caught in his throat. He spun around and saw a smirk that made his knees a bit weak.

It was funny, really. He had seen that same smirk before, many times, at Nissen, and it hadn’t had this effect on him. But now, in this environment, in this outfit, he found the smirk and the guy very stimulating. The guy frowned slightly, examining Magnus.

“Have me met?”

Magnus shrugged.

“We both went to Nissen.” He had noticed this guy. Everyone had. The Penetrators had been the most popular group in the whole school back then. Though, in hindsight, maybe most of the guys didn’t really pay that much attention to them as Magnus had?

The guy laughed. He had really white teeth.

“In that case you sure know who I am. Oh, those were the days, am I right?”

Magnus flashed the guy a tentative smile. He had no idea what his name was. Could he ask? He was about to, when something behind his back caught the guy’s attention.

“Let’s go inside, shall we?”

The guy took Magnus by the arm and dragged him to the door. The bouncer wasn’t the same anymore, and to this one the guy winked and slipped a bill.

“The pretty thing’s with me.”

Magnus blushed. Oh god. The pretty thing. Him? He did not feel like it, really, but being called that by someone so hot as the guy who was apparently really keen on getting him in the club was. Well, it made him blush. And bite his lip? Magnus pulled his lip out from between his teeth the second he noticed he was doing that.

However, being the guy’s “pretty thing” got Magnus in the club past the queue. That was certainly a bonus. Magnus wanted to show off his outfit and his new found confidence, and standing outside was not helping him to be seen. And that was what he wanted so very much. To be seen.

Just not by anyone he knew, of course.

God, what if Mahdi saw him in these pants? Or Even? No. Mahdi was not that into the club scene in general, let alone gay clubs, and Even was probably home snuggled up with Isak. All warm and cuddly, their long limbs entangled, lips brushing hair and skin and hokay this place was  _ packed. _ Full of people, all dancing and drinking, the music blasting, the light flashing. He could be jealous of Evak’s domestic bliss later, when he got home.

He was still following the guy. He could have lost him in here easily, but that would have been rude, right? Magnus didn’t even know his name. He had to wait at least that long before ditching him, right? Until he remembered the guy’s name.

They walked to the bar. The guy lifted two fingers and raised his eyebrows at one of the bartenders. He held his credit card between his index and middle finger and exchanged it for two beers, in bottles. Magnus didn’t really like beer, but he would also not turn down any free drinks. He was about to reach his hand to grab one of the bottles when the guy took them both in one hand, from their necks, and nodded him goodbye. Magnus watched the guy turn around and walk away, oddly disappointed. He had come here to be seen and to show off, not to hook up with literally the first person he made contact with. Or, like, to hook up with  _ any _ person.

He ordered himself a watermelon and cherry flavoured cooler with a straw. It cost over double of what he’d paid for it at the store, but the end of the straw had been stuck through a cherry. Magnus pulled it out with his teeth and ate it happily. He loved cherries of every kind, fresh ones and dried ones and especially these pink slightly chewy things decorating drinks and ice cream sundaes.

Magnus stepped away from the bar to make room for thirsty people. He held his drink close to his chest and made his way to a strip of table wrapped around a pole. That seemed like a good place to check people out. And let them check him out, as well. The pants felt like second skin, and the collar’s gentle hold around his neck was really comforting and hot at the same time. He liked it. A lot.

Magnus finished his drink just standing there, watching the semi naked writhing bodies on the dancefloor and in the cages. Pretty bodies. Eights, nines, a couple of tens locked up for safe keeping. The rhythm was calling him as well, but he was not yet drunk enough to be dancing. A couple of these more should do the trick.

When Magnus returned to his post with his third drink someone was there waiting for him. It was possible he was just stealing his spot, but the way he kept his eyes on Magnus as he approached the pole kind of hinted that he was waiting for him. He looked familiar too. His hair was tied in pretty pretty braids, intricate and delicate and powerful at the same time, crisscrossing across his head on the front and sides and then joining the wavy flow of his long hair. Black ripped skinny jeans, black sleeveless top. Clean and simple, and made his shoulders look real good. He had a collar on too, a simple black one, with a ring for a leash and a tag. When Magnus got to him he could read the tag. Daddy’s bitch. He swallowed, hard.

“Uh. Hi?”

The guy smiled. He looked really familiar. While Magnus was pondering that, the guy snatched the cherry from his straw and before he could stop him he had put it in his mouth. Magnus stared at him, kind of sad. It was his cherry! When the guy pulled the stem out of his mouth, tied with not one but two knots, Magnus was of course impressed but the loss was still stinging.

“Cool. But that was mine.”

Magnus pouted. The cherry thief looked at him a bit confused, then he laughed. His laugh sounded familiar too. The way he squinted, his eyes were almost two lines. He stole the drink from Magnus too, he took a long sip through the straw and Magnus was increasingly crossed with him. And increasingly intrigued by him, as well. He had nerve, obviously, and at the same time he was pulling almost like this act of coy and demure that many girls had mastered.

The guy smiled. He looked pleased, like seeing someone he really liked finally arrive. Magnus realized he was smiling at someone behind him at the same exact moment he heard a metallic click behind his neck. Someone had put a leash on his collar. His pupils dilated. His breath got caught in his throat.

“Hi daddy”, the pretty guy in front of him purred. He was clearly putting on a show. Magnus could see the mischief in his eyes, the cockyness in his smile, just beneath the surface. He was playing. He was having fun.

Maybe Magnus could have his part of that fun as well?

He decided to give it a try. This whole thing was about experimenting, wasn’t it? Trying to figure out who he was and what made him tick. His heart sure was beating faster now. When he felt the lightest tug on the leash his lips parted.

“Great choice, bitch”, the holder of the leash said to the guy in front of him. Goosebumps ran down Magnus’ neck and spine. It was him. The Penetrator.


	3. On The Floor

Magnus didn’t turn around. It didn’t feel like he had permission to, and the lack of that permission felt warm and tingly. He was curious. He had always said he’d try anything once, and now had come the time to see if he was a man of his word, hadn’t it?

He felt almost like purring, thinking about how the Penetrator thought he was a great choice and a pretty thing. Hell, he had that guy in front of him declaring proudly to be his bitch, and still he had picked Magnus? Wicked cool. His homemade thong was feeling really uncomfortable. It was getting wet and tight. The time stood still as he waited, patiently, for the Penetrator to make his move.

He tugged at the leash. Magnus cracked his lips. Daddy’s bitch in front of him saw that and looked pleased about it. The way the tip of his tongue traveled along his lips made Magnus shiver. He imagined that tongue in places unimaginable. When the Penetrator tugged again, Magnus realized he was expecting something.

“H--hi, daddy?”

Daddy’s bitch wasn’t impressed.

“He’s  _ my _ daddy.”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry, I didn’t meant anything with that!” Magnus hurried to explain. The bitch raised his eyebrow at his daddy behind Magnus, and Magnus heard the man chuckle softly. He felt a firm palm against his lower back.

“Easy, easy. We’ll take care of you. Show you the ropes. Won’t we, William?”

William! That’s it! That guy is William and the guy behind him, holding his leash, is Chris. Penetrator Chris! P-Chris! How could he have forgotten?

Remembering their names made Magnus a bit more nervous. They weren’t some exciting strangers anymore. But William smiled at him and nodded. He let his eyes wander up and down Magnus’ legs. Magnus could almost feel it through the tight shiny fabric. It gave his thighs goosebumps.

“Yes, daddy”, William replied, finally. Magnus shivered.

It was decision time. Was he in, or was he out? Chris and William were among the hottest guys in here, and this whole daddy and bitch thing was so interesting, and hey, he was already on Chris’ leash, wasn’t he?

He really wanted to get rid of his underwear, too.

“What should I call you, then?”

A loop of the leash stroked at the side of his neck. He could smell the leather. It made his mouth water.

“You are a toy for us. A plaything. You don’t need to speak unless you’re spoken to, and then a simple ‘yes’ will suffice. Do you understand?”

Magnus was breathing heavier. William looked at him, tilting his head, with a challenge in his pouty half smile. Those braids of his were so pretty.

“I. Um. Yes.”

A plaything. With one word he had accepted to become a toy. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was really curious to find out. He was pretty sure that Chris and William weren’t some psychopath killers, either, they were his schoolmates.

“Let’s dance.”

Before Magnus knew it, he was on the dance floor, squished between two warm bodies. Chris kept the leash short and his chest close against Magnus’ back. His groin very, very close to his ass. Meanwhile William was squirming and writhing against his chest. Magnus was becoming very, very aware of how tight his pants were. How little they hid. How well they stretched. The touch of the fabric felt so hot against his bare, freshly shaved skin.

“Holy fuck!” Magnus gasped, his eyes wide. William had grabbed his dick through his pants. He was holding it firmly, and his fingers were so long and slender, his smile so filthy. Chris pressed his hands on Magnus’ hip bones and pulled his ass closer to his groin. It was the first time in his life when Magnus felt a hard dick against himself. He was so, so turned on right now.

Chris brought his face right next to Magnus’ ear. He grabbed the nib of his ear with his teeth and pulled lightly. Holy fuck.

“Do you like my bitch, toy? Is he pretty and skillful?”

“Y--yes.”

Chris pulled the leash a bit more. Magnus pushed his head back on Chris’ shoulder. William’s hot breath tickled on his bared neck, and his lips and tongue followed. Shit, he should have tried this gay thing ages ago. He had never been uninterested in guys, but he had just kind of thought that girls were his thing based on basically him being a dude. Foolishly.

William kept touching him. He ran his hand and fingers up and down the hard, aching dick. Magnus closed his eyes. They were on the dance floor. Anyone might see. This was his first night in this club, he didn’t want to get banned. Not right away. But those touches felt so good, and his leash was pulled so tight, Chris and his hard dick against him were so demanding. Commanding.

“Daddy”, William purred, “can I make him come?”

Magnus winced and whimpered. He didn’t want to. And yet he did. He wasn’t sure anymore, not about anything. He knew he could say no, but somehow he. Didn’t want to. He wasn’t allowed to.

“No”, Chris said. Magnus had never been so relieved and disappointed at the same time. “He hasn’t earned it yet.”

That sentence circled around in Magnus’ horn fried brain. He hadn’t earned it yet. Fuck, that was so hot. Right then and there he decided to earn it, with all his might. William pulled his hand away, leaving him hanging and hungry.

And so, so obviously hard. How was he supposed to leave this dance floor in this condition? That would be so embarrassing. He realized just now that he had no idea if his new pants would have a stain at his tip or not, and if they would, how clearly would it show. With this level of turned on he might even look like he had wet himself.

Yet another thought that hit him hard, leaving him breathless, panting. He was  _ wet. _

The song came to an end. Magnus just stood there on the floor, between two incredibly hot guys, hard and wet and unable to think about anything else but sex. He was finally going to have some tonight.

A new song started playing. They were all standing still. Magnus was squeezed in between those hot bodies so tightly that he couldn’t move even is he wanted to. He didn’t want to. His eyes were closed and he was focused on the hard dick against his ass, when William suddenly straddled his thigh and he could feel one more dick pressing on him. He couldn’t help it. He moaned. It was a short and little moan but way louder than he expected.

His eyes snapped open. He saw William grinning triumphantly. Magnus had no idea how daddy P-Chris looked behind his back but his aura seemed pleased. It surprised Magnus, how much he wanted to please both of them. His temporary owners.

“Daddy, please?” William whispered.

“Really? But we just got here.”

Daddy P-Chris slipped his hand between Magnus and William. He found Magnus’ nipple immediately. He brushed at it with his fingertips and Magnus could barely keep himself from moaning again. This must have been a dream. Things like this never happened to him, never, he had fantasized about a threesome for years and now it was actually going to happen? Sure, he had always imagined two girls, and seeing how hard it had been for him to get even one girl interested in him that particular fantasy had been doomed from the beginning.

How many people were staring at them, right now? Magnus tried to take a look but it was dark, and his chin was still tilted up, and William was so very close to him. He didn’t really see anything but arms swaying in the air, in the colourful lights, in the rhythm of the music. Magnus had drunk barely anything, and still he was feeling like he was having a proper buzz. His head was light, his heart lighter. Oh, daddy, please.

Magnus tensed up as he felt P-Chris stroke at his hard dick through his tight pants.

“Oh fuck..oh fuck ohfuckohfuck..”

He almost came then and there. It would have been so embarrassing. His chest was heaving, he was panting, he wanted to squirm but didn’t dare. Daddy P-Chris chuckled darkly.

“Well, my pretty bitch, it seems you have wound up our toy properly alright.”

Magnus was holding his breath. The fingers stroking at his dick felt so amazing and so wrong and so, so not enough.

“Okay, then. Let’s go home and play.”


	4. Dancing in the Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, boys! I needed something completely different to cleanse my head of my Big Bang (pleeeeeeease read it it's so gooooood!) and First Star, so here we have some Chris/Mags/William action nobody asked for (except the 11 subscribers! love you all!).

Magnus squeezed his backpack against his chest, hugging it tightly. The leash was still attached to his collar. Chris was walking him like a dog. Chris’ free hand was against William’s ass, his fingers inside his bitch’s pants. Cocky bastard, Magnus thought, as he followed the two guys to the cab line. It took three separate strangers giving him a funny look to make Magnus realize he’d better carry his backpack a bit lower.

He was so turned on. And so scared, but more curious. He had jumped through some naughty rabbit hole and ended up in kinky Wonderland. They got a cab and his new masters made him sit in the middle seat between them. It was a bit cramped up but they managed. Especially since William just went ahead and turned his hips so he was half straddling Magnus again.

“Can the bitch get a kiss, daddy?”

Chris grinned. He pressed his fingertips under William’s chin and turned his face up. He was so close to Magnus’ face Magnus could feel his breath on his lips. A bump in the road and Magnus would be kissing William all of a sudden.

Chris beat him to it. Daddy P-Chris kissed his bitch, and their mouths were so close that Magnus could feel short flickering touches against his parted lips as well. He was almost panting again. He glanced at the driver’s mirror nervously. He saw the forehead and eyebrow of the driver, and that didn’t really make him more at ease. If he could see the driver, the driver could see him. Them. This.

“Hey, bitch?” Chris mumbled into the kiss. “Our guest is tense. Help him relax.”

William obliged immediately. He slipped his slender hand over Magnus’ imprint and rubbed at it gently. It didn’t feel relaxing, quite the opposite, it was winding him up again. He couldn’t help but wonder, if he asked them to stop -- would they? That uncertainty, that  _ not knowing _ would they, was a serious turn-on. Fuck, Magnus had no idea he was this kind of kinky. That the idea of being used felt this intoxicating.

But it did. Magnus closed his eyes, pushed his head back and sighed softly. He pushed his hips up against William’s hand, encouraging him to go further if he pleased. Magnus really hoped he pleased. But Chris had none of that.

“Well done, bitch.”

William purred happily and pulled his hand away. Magnus opened his eyes and saw that William was absolutely beaming because of his daddy’s praise. Magnus swallowed, hard.

“Don’t you think so too, toy? Didn’t daddy’s bitch please you well?”

Magnus swallowed again. He stared into Chris’ stern eyes and finally just nodded. Chris raised his brow, expectantly. Fuck.

“Yes.” Magnus looked at William quickly. “It felt really good. Thank you.”

They both chuckled. Amused. Magnus blushed.

“He’s so polite,daddy.”

Magnus felt Chris brush at the back of his neck, tracing the edge of the collar.

“He’s such a good boy.”

Okay. Hearing that praise made Magnus gasp sharply. His eyes were dark and wide. That’s was basically his goal in life in general, wasn’t it? To be a good boy. And this -- this was validation. It felt like validation, and Magnus wanted more.

“Please --” Magnus didn’t know what he was asking for. He had no idea. Chris nodded at William, who slid on the backseat floor. The driver was about to forbid that, but Chris simply held a couple of bills between his middle and ring finger and handed them over to the man. The driver took the money and kept driving.

Meanwhile, William lifted Magnus’ leg and crawled under it. He grabbed Magnus and pulled his hips a bit, towards himself. Magnus stared at him, still panting, he could see his own hard dick through his pants so clearly. He could smell his precum, and that scent made his mouth water. Fuck, he was getting wet all over.

“No --” Magnus whispered as William pressed his face against his dick. It was so embarrassing! He was so horny and soaked and now William could definitely tell. But as Magnus said the word William stopped immediately. He pulled back, and Chris pulled his hand away as well. Magnus stared at them, both in turn, confused.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because you asked us to?”

Magnus shook his head a bit.

“I didn’t -- I mean, yeah, I did, but I don’t want you to --”

Chris smiled at him. He looked friendly.

“Hey. It’s cool. If you don’t want something, just say no and it stops immediately. Or if you ask us to stop, or say you don’t like it. It just stops, no questions asked.”

“Or offense taken”, William added from the floor.

Magnus nodded. Okay. To be honest, that was a relief to hear.

He had been really reckless getting in this cab, hadn’t he? But he had lucked out, thank heavens.

“In that case, cancel that no. I’m okay. I’m just. Embarrassed, but I kind of like it. Maybe? Does that make sense?”

William grinned. He had the filthiest grin.

“For the record, I love it how turned on you are. Super hot.”

“And I love it how embarrassed you are and still let us do this”, Chris purred right into Magnus’ ear. “Shall we continue?”

Magnus nodded. Because fuck yes.

Chris pushed him back on his seat from his collarbone. Magnus leaned back, pushing his hips forward, and William pressed his mouth against his imprint.

“Holy fucking shit”, Magnus gasped. William looked so hot down there, his mouth open, rubbing it against his dick. With his pretty braids. He looked almost like a girl. Magnus wasn’t sure if that was a bonus or not, but those lips curling up over his tip sure were. Fuck.

The cab stopped. Chris paid the driver and stepped out of the car. He pulled Magnus out from the leash, and William crawled out after him. Magnus looked around. They were in a rich neighborhood, in front of an apartment building that looked brand new. Magnus was relieved to have an idea about where he was.

Chris pulled his leash tight and forced Magnus to turn towards him, facing him. Magnus looked at his handsome face. At his lips. He licked his own lips quickly, just to check they weren’t chapped or anything.

But Chris didn’t kiss him. He pushed him, and Magnus stumbled back until his shoulders hit the wall. The impact made him gasp again. Apparently he liked it rough, too? At least now he was liking it. A lot.

William got on his knees in front of him. Chris held his arm stretched out across Magnus’ chest, nailing him in place, and watched his little bitch grab the waistband of Magnus’ tight pants and pull it lower. Magnus looked down, eyes wide, breathing heavily. His heart was racing. Was this actually happening? Was this really happening here? In the street, in a fancy neighborhood? Wouldn’t they get arrested?

He didn’t say no. He was inches away from receiving his first blowjob and he was not going to sabotage that in any way. His chest was heaving under Chris’ arm, and his legs were shaking as William eased his pants lower bit by bit. When his tip peeked out both of daddy Chris’ playmates gasped quietly. The night air felt so cool. He was so hard and so wet, and when William stuck his tongue out and licked him like a lollipop Magnus had to whimper.

Chris placed his hand over Magnus’ mouth. William took Magnus between his lips and made a couple of slurping sucks. Magnus moaned into Chris’ palm, grateful for its presence. He looked at Chris, who was watching his bitch at work and smirking. Nobody was keeping watch of the street. Magnus tried to squirm but Chris pressed him back down with his arm, and he let that happen.

“Yes”, Magnus moaned, just in case. It was a muffled and suffocated yes, but still recognisable. He was accepting this, agreeing with this, against his best knowledge and all reason. William rewarded his enthusiasm by taking him deeper in his slick, hot, wet mouth. He rubbed the tip against the roof of his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, and let it slip out and tickled at the hole of Magnus’ urethra with the tip of his tongue. If they were somewhere indoors where Magnus wasn’t this self conscious about everything, he would have come like twice already.

He wasn’t too far off now, either.

A boy was sucking on his dick. Out in a street. A pretty boy with braids in his hair, an  _ older _ boy, a popular boy, was on his knees in front of him and sucking him. It was almost surreal. It felt so good. Magnus really should have given this gay thing a go ages ago.

Well. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t the standard way of gay hookups. Like, really sure. But he was also really happy that this was the way his gay hookup was going, because holy fucking shit he would come soon, he would come so hard that it almost scared him.

Before that happened, William stopped. He packed Magnus back into his pants and licked his lips, purring. Chris didn’t seem impressed. He let go of Magnus and stepped behind William.

“Who told you to stop, bitch?”

Chris grabbed William at the back of his neck and shoved his face into Magnus’ groin. It got buried there, deep, hard, and Magnus was sure William couldn’t breathe now. He was choking on Magnus’ junk, literally, but he wasn’t struggling. Magnus could feel a whimper vibrate against him, but not any objections. He didn’t really have any, either. This felt good. It felt powerful and powerless at the same time.

Magnus had a feeling he liked it in the middle in more aspects than one.

Best of both worlds? That could totally be his thing.

Magnus tried touching William’s hair. It was so soft, the braids were so intricate, and Chris nodded at him, smirking. Magnus didn’t dare call William any names, or push him too hard, but he did press down a bit. Just to try it out. He felt his dick twitch against William’s gasping mouth, then he let go.

“He needs to breathe”, Magnus whispered. Chris raised his brow at him.

“You think I haven’t trained my bitch properly? He can blow you underwater for three full minutes.”

“Holy shit.”

Chris leaned a bit closer. He pressed William down harder while he was at it.

“So don’t you worry about him. Daddy’s got him.” Chris grabbed Magnus’ chin with his free hand. “And Chris has got you.”


End file.
